Broken Heart Syndrome
by Rose's Shadow
Summary: Just a small oneshot I did. Sorry it's not great. SAD! The sound of her heart beat slowing echoed in her ears. She was watching her self die... He knew this was the end. He knew his best buddy would understand. He always did. He also knew that he would be with her again. SAD !


Ba bum...

Ba bum...

Ba bum...

Her heart beat started to slow, but it was going to be okay. She was still alive wasn't she? This wasn't the end of the world.

Ba bum...

...

Ba bum...

Her eyes slowly watered again. She couldn't... She can't... She closed her eyes. She saw his face. His smiling, handsome, stupid face. Her eyes flew open and she blinked back her tears. She looked down at the I.V's in her hands and arms. It was over already. She didn't have anything t-... No...

Ba bum...

...

...

Ba bum...

Her eyes flew to her heart monitor. She was watching her self die. She could feel her heart breaking. It felt someone was stabbing her. So many times. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Her eyes started to blur. She couldn't even lift her hand to whip the tears away. Her breath started to hitch and she could feel her heart slow.

She looked out the window and realized that it was in the middle of the night. The moon was blocked out by the clouds. She could just barly see the stars and her mind went right to the Zodiac signs. She had always loved them.

Her heart slowed down even more.

Ba... bum...

...

...

...

Ba... bum...

Her eyes slowly closed again. Her organs began to shut down one after the other. No blood was being pumped to them.

Her last thoughts were song lyrics.

'_Stars as they shine. Will show me my way. As I watch them under the moon light. I will see them with my love one. I always had more fun with you, my lo-'_

Her thought was never finished.

Ba...

...

...

bum...

...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

* * *

><p>The doors to the hospital room busted open. Dark eyes scanned the room. Shoes creaked on the floor under them. People yelling. People crying. People frozen.<p>

They didn't make it in time. She had left them behind.

A small voice started to sing.

_'Stars as they shine~ Will show me my way~ As I watch them under the moon light~ I will see them with my love one~ I always had more fun with you, my love~ I've always had more fun my friends~ I love you~'_

"The stars shine brightly this lonely night." A man whispered.

" I love you~" A woman finished the song.

"How did she die?"

The nurse looked down at her chart. Her eyes watered slightly. "She died because of the heart strings were put under to much stress. They broke in the matter of hours. It what we call Broken Heart Syndrome. Normally it doesn't kill someone."

A man fell onto the floor. His face was frozen. He looked to be frozen in place.

"She died of a broken heart?" The woman asked again. Her red hair hid her eyes but you could clearly see the tears rolling down her face.

"Yes."

"Luce is dead..."

...

Ba bum...

Ba bum...

Ba bum...

...

He couldn't... How did this happen?

* * *

><p>He was laying on his bed his eyes just barley peaking out of under his covers.<p>

Ba bum...

...

Ba bum...

...

He just watched the fan go around and around. His pink hair fell flatly on his head. Nothing mattered. His cat jumped onto his bed and meowed.

Happy. "I'm sorry buddy."

The cat just meowed and laid next to him. He knew Happy understood. He always did.

Ba bum...

...

...

Ba bum...

"I love her."

Ba...

Bum...

...

...Ba...

...Bum...

...

Ba...

...

Bum...

His organs shut down first. Then his brain. They would always be connected.

Together once again.

She died because had gotten news of his death. He had been sent out to war and when she saw the solders walk up to her door and hand her that letter. That was the end of her. He was presumed dead. MIA.

She stopped going out. She stopped her social life. She gave up. Her heart belonged to Natsu Dragneel.

When he found out he broke down. He had her heart. He knew that. She also had his. He drank. He drank his pain away. But it never left. It would never leave.

He stopped drinking. He stopped everything. He gave up. She wasn't here anymore...She was gone... Forever. Lucy Hearftilia was his life. He fought for their freedom. He loves her.

Both died of a Broken Heart.


End file.
